


Sorry

by princecaviar



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mark and William are brothers because I want them to be, Russian Roulette, Suicide, this isn't a fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: It's the night of the party. Mark wants to make amends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sorry

William sat on the cellar floor pressing against the bar, eyes closed. For a moment, the only sound was of William's own breathing and the muffled noises of the other partygoers upstairs. The blissful quiet was soon broken, however, by the sound of quiet footsteps on the stone stairs that led down to the cellar.

'It's probably Dames.' William thought, a sigh escaping him. 'He's probably going to come and convince me to join the other guests and socialize again.' The person pauses at the end of the steps, and William waits for the inevitable argument that was going to start. To his surprise, the person moves again, their quiet footsteps making their way towards him. The person sat down next to William with a quiet rustling of fabric. 'It's probably that young college friend of Damien's, the DA.' William sighs again. 'Probably because Damien knows that I won't listen to him.'

"Tell Damien that I'm not coming back up to socialize again," he said. "I appreciate the effort, but it's pointless."

"I'm not here for Damien. Even if I was, everyone’s gone to bed. You’ve been down here for quite a while." the person said quietly. William sighs deeply at the voice and looks to its owner, who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Why did you invite us all here, Mark?" he asks, a bit of his anger bleeding into his voice. "What was the point? Was it to rub it in my face that after all this time you're still successful while I'm a damn mess?" Mark was quiet for a moment before he responds.

"I want to clear the air, William," Mark said quietly. He offers William a small, nervous smile. "I have little proposition. A game." William looks at him suspiciously for a moment.

"What kind of game?" he asks. Mark's expression grows nervous again.

"William, are you aware of the game of Russian Roulette?" he asks, his nervousness bleeding into his voice. William stares at him for a moment.

"Of course," he says quietly. "I know it quite well. Is that what you're propositioning?"

"Yes," Mark says softly. "If I die, all is forgiven. If you do, then all is forgiven."

"And if neither of us dies?" William asks. Mark smiles.

"Then all is forgiven and we thank God for our lives."

“And what if the others hear the shot? They'll come running.”

“This cellar is, for all intents and purposes, soundproof. You can hear some things, but they’re heavily muffled. Even then, all the bedrooms are on the second floor. No one will hear.” Thoughts flood William's head at this offer, and he closes his eyes again in an attempt to sort them all out. After a rather difficult minute, William opens his eyes again.

"I agree," he says softly. Mark gives him a nervous smile again and pulls out a gun from his dressing robe. He offers it to William.

"Would you like to go first?" he asks. William takes it from him and stands up, Mark following suit. William gives Mark a tired smile and steps a bit away from him.

“Just in case,” he says. Mark nods and smiles tightly. William’s heart flutters nervously as he spins the chamber. He presses the gun against his head before closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath and squeezes the trigger. He flinches slightly at the clicking noise before letting out his breath and opening his eyes again. He flashes Mark a smile.

“Your turn then, brother mine,” he says softly, and Mark gives him a shaky smile. Mark gives the chamber of the gun a small spin and presses it to his head, his smile changing into something more genuine as he pulls the trigger. The gun goes off with a BANG, and the gun clatters against the hard tiles that make up the floor as Mark is jolted backward, his now lifeless corpse falling to the ground. William stumbles backward in horror, hands clasped over his mouth, eyes wide. His gaze darts upward to the ceiling and he freezes, waiting for someone to rush down and discover the body.

After a few beats of silence, he tentatively walks forward before turning pale at the sight of Mark’s dead body, blood splattered on the ground below. He shakily backs away and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

‘It’ll be alright, Will. You’re not going to be blamed at all. It’s not your fault.’ he thinks, trying in vain to calm himself down. He opens his eyes again, letting out a shaky breath. Forcing himself to move, he crosses the room and mounts the stairs, leaving the cellar and the body behind.


End file.
